


miraculous yugioh - oneshot one : gakkuri

by hhhomunculus



Series: miraculous tales of yuugibug and chat ryo | miraculous yugioh au [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Heartshipping, Hhhhhh, I LOVE THIS AU OK, M/M, atem as chloe??? in MY miraculous au???? its more likely than u think, episode rewrite: dislocoeur, leave me alone, miraculous yugioh au, there was a smooch, these boys are so good, this was 9 pages in my google docs i hope it was worth it, ygo oneshot, yugioh x miraculous crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhomunculus/pseuds/hhhomunculus
Summary: a oneshot for a yugioh x miraculous (ladybug) au im working on bc i am trash for yugioh, i am trash for miraculous, and i am trash for heartshipping-a rewrite of the miraculous episode dislocoeur! edited to fit my au, of course.





	miraculous yugioh - oneshot one : gakkuri

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i got off my ass and pulled up a script for this episode and decided to do some word......... and so three days later i've managed to pound out this. hope yall enjoy!
> 
> word count: 4540

It was Valentine’s Day, February 14th, and Mutou Yuugi really wished he wasn’t in class right now. Like yeah, okay, the lesson was kind of interesting (it was about romance and fairy tales, and he was kind of a hopeless romantic so it fit him quite well) but didn’t want to be at _school_ when he could be in his grandfather and mother’s bakery, helping them create Valentine’s Day related pastries (and maybe stealing one or two to give to some of his friends,) or even just be in his room, fantasizing over Bakura Ryo, the super cute boy that sat in front of him in every class that he may or may not have a crush on. 

But no, he was stuck in this borderline boring class listening to a lesson that was only half interesting. And maybe he was trying to see just what the boy in front of him was writing, but he wouldn’t ever actually admit to that, except to maybe his best friend, Anzu (who was watching her hopeless friend with an expression of amused exasperation.)

He let out a quiet gasp when the teacher stopped talking about the lesson and began to walk towards Ryo, who looked up at her approaching footsteps and moved an arm to cover what he had been writing.

“Mister Bakura,” She began, a small frown on her face, “I hope whatever it is you’re writing has something to do with the lesson. Repeat to me what i just said.” Her words didn’t seem to phase the white haired boy, who only brushed a few stray hairs from in front of his eyes as he replied in an almost mechanical tone of voice.

“That’s why, in most fairy tales, the curse is broken by the prince kissing the princess; because love conquers hate.”

Yuugi smiled as the teacher nodded in approval, and then turned a gaze to the clock above the whiteboard.

“Very good. Now everyone, don’t forget to finish reading Sleeping Beauty tonight, and have a wonderful Valentine’s Day! You all are dismissed.”

As everyone stood, gathering their bags and other belongings and then beginning to leave the room, Yuugi hesitated as he saw Ryo crumple something up- whatever he had been writing before, he noted- and then throw it away on his way out, his best friend Jounouchi Katsuya in tow. As Anzu tugged on his arm, Yuugi turned to face her, telling her to go on and that he would be right out afterwards. Once he was sure everyone was out of the room, she darted towards the trash can Ryo threw his trash in and began rummaging through it. He had just found the paper the white haired boy had thrown away when he heard a nasty, mocking laugh coming from the doorway, and his heart sank.

“Well, it seems like the little shrimp is looking for some food!” Crowed a sickeningly familiar figure, whose hands were resting on his own hips as he stood with an air of royal confidence. Gods, Yuugi hated him- Atem. But then his little (or not so little, because he was the tallest in the class) sidekick Kaiba Seto decided to pipe in, smirking spitefully.

“Or maybe he’s looking for some new clothes.”

The duo laughed again, and Atem turned to leave, Kaiba in tow. Yuugi sighed in frustration, watching as they left, and then as the door swung shut he uncrumpled the paper in his hands.

“I wonder what is says, read it Yuugi!” A little voice chirped, as a red bug-like thing flew out from the short boy’s bag. Yuugi smiled at her, and nodded.

“Great idea Tikki! Hmm…” He trailed off as his eyes scanned the paper, the text written in green glittering ink winking at him in the light. “Ah… _Your hair, with your blond bangs that frame your face and the mess of black and purple that looks like silk, and your eyes a gorgeous hue. It reminds me of amethysts but they aren’t as lovely as you. I wonder who you are, behind the mask you wear. Please be mine, oh Valentine, now and for eternity._ ”

He read over the poem again, and frowned slightly as he wondered who his crush might have been trying to write that letter to.

“Who do you think this was meant for?” He asked in a thoughtful tone, and Tikki giggled as she floated around her chosen’s head.

“You, of course! ‘Your hair, with your blond bangs that frame your face and the mess of black and purple that looks like silk? Eyes that remind me of amethysts? Who else do you know that has those traits, y’know, besides you?” The little kwami asked, now in front of Yuugi’s face.

“Uhh, Atem? Wait, no, his hair and eyes have red in them, never mind.” The boy sighed, before perking up again. “You really think he means me? But what do you think the line about the mask means?”

“Well _duh_! This is poetry, he means who you are deep inside! He wants to get to know you, Yuugi!” The little creature exclaimed, causing her chosen to grin as he took in what she said.

“Oh, pinch me!” He said, only to begin running away as his kwami headed towards him to do just that. “Wait- not literally, Tikki!”

###### 

After Yuugi had caught up with Anzu and they had made it a bit away from the school, they ended up stumbling into a scene between “Dinosaur” Ryuzaki and “Insector” Haga, two of their classmates, and decided to watch for a few to see what was gonna happen (because as they say, curiosity killed the cat.)

“Operation Valentine has commenced.According to my very extensive research across various shopping sites, i have come to the conclusion that this jewel,” Haga said, revealing a heart shaped box from behind his back. “Was the one ranked highest in popularity of both males and females.”

“Thanks, Haga, this is perfect!” Ryuzaki said, nodding in excitement as he took the box in his hand, opening it to reveal a very pretty gold necklace. Anzu gasped at the sight, and began to pull Yuugi along as she went to go look at it a smile on her face.

“So pretty, ooh! Who’s it for?” The brunette asked, bright blue eyes moving in between the brooch and Ryuzaki, hand already moving towards her phone.

“The recipient for this jewel is-” began Haga, only to be shushed by Ryuzaki before he could finish his sentence.”

“Shh! Don’t say anything!” The beanie-wearing boy hissed, and Anzu, who had grabbed and unlocked her phone at this point, took a quick picture of him with the brooch.

“Ooh, Dino boy has a crush! who’s the lucky lady… or dude?” She asked, grinning. Yuugi smiled at his friend’s energy, and tugged lightly on her arm, offering a more sincere and soft smile to Ryuzaki.

“It’s beautiful, I’m sure whoever gets it will absolutely love it.” He told the taller boy, who nodded and then frowned.

“They still have to accept it, though… What if they say no?”

“There’s no way!” Yuugi began, pumping a fist in the air. “Anyone would have to be crazy to refuse such a pretty gift! Don’t hold back, go for it!”

Ryuzaki nodded, grinning again as he high-fived Haga.

“Operation Valentine is underway!”

“Your target’s path is highlighted in yellow, here,” Haga began, pointing to one of the two routes marked on the map in his hands, this one highlighted in yellow. “And your path is in red.” He continued, pointing to the second route, this one in red. “If you continue on at a steady pace of ten miles per hour, you’ll gain a four and a half minute advance. Stop here-” He pointed to a circled spot on the map, “and wait, facing northwest.”

“Thanks, guys.” Ryuzaki said to the trio as Anzu and Yuugi gave him both a thumbs up. He then turned to leave, jogging away. Haga left as well, leaving the two close friends alone.

“I know someone who’s great at giving advice but never takes it himself.” Anzu said after a few moments, elbowing Yuugi and pointing over towards the front of the school, where Bakura Ryo was getting into the black car that usually drove him places. Yuugi sighed, watching the car drive away before nodding, smiling slightly.

“You’re right, Anzu. That’s why, I’ve decided I’m going to tell him how I feel.”

“Say what?” Anzu exclaimed, eyes widening at her friend’s words. Yuugi nodded again.

“I’m gonna do it! I’m gonna tell Ryo my true feelings… or I’m gonna write it down on a card, at least.”

Anzu looked at her friends in shock before laughing, cheering. The two high-fived, then performed a little made-up handshake.

“Operation Valentine!”

###### 

“Dear Ryo… dear Ryo… dear Ryo… Ugh, I can’t even think of how to begin this, everything I write makes me sound like a total dummy! I’m horrible at writing love letters!” Yuugi exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air, spinning away from the desk on his rolling chair with a sigh. He was horrible at this, there was no way at this rate that he’d be able to write a letter for his crush.

“Only when you use words like “dummy, Yuugi- hey, relax!” Tikki said as she flew up from where she had been sitting on a bare pincushion, dodging the pen that was thrown at her. “Relax, I was just kidding! You just have to think of Ryo and write from the heart.”

Yuugi sighed again, spinning in his chair again and ended up facing his desk once more. At his eye level was a sort-of crumpled piece of paper taped to the cover of his small desk lamp- Ryo’s letter. 

“His letter!” Yuugi gasped, rolling back over to his desk and flipping to a clean page in the notebook he had been writing in, pulling a new pen from the tin he held them in. “Of course, I’ll answer his letter!”

“Yuugi!”

Yuugi gasped and Tikki hid as Anzu pushed up the door to his room, climbing up the last few steps of the ladder and waving a red, heart shaped card in her hand.

“Check it out, look what I found!” She said as she gave the card to her friend, who grinned and thanked her several times before writing his poem down in a different pen (this one with glittery purple ink). 

“Oh, it’s perfect!” He exclaimed as he held the finished product up, then setting it down again with a giddy smile. 

“Don’t forget to sign it! Anzu said as ladybug flew in the window, landing on the freshly written letter and crawling around on it a bit, distracting both her and Yuugi. “Oh, that’s a good omen! Ladybugs are really good luck, especially in the love department!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! You of all people should know that, Yuugi.”

“R-really? Why do you say that?” The boy asked, fingers tightening reflexively around the pen in his hands, then sighing internally in relief as Anzu pulled out her phone.

“Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You did read it, right?” Anzu asked, leaning closer towards Yuugi with a slight frown, the boy backing away in return.

“Oh, oh yeah! Of course I did!” He assured, turning to his computer with another sigh.

###### 

“So she's got eyes, legs, a nose. So what?” A fuzzy, green-eyed kwami asked the sulking Bakura Ryo, floating in front of the white haired boy with a slice of cheese in his hands. Ryo sighed, gently swatting at the feline kwami with a roll of his eyes. 

“You don't know anything about love, Plagg.”

“Oh, sure I do! I love Swiss, I love Cheddar, and I _love_ Camembert!” The kwami exclaimed, spinning around with cheese in his paws.. Ryo stood, his chair spinning in his wake as he walked over to one of the windows, resting his head against the window and sighing again (like the angsty teen he was.)

“Awwww, is the poor boy upset because he can’t finish his poem for his masked sweetheart?” Plagg asked teasingly.

“I don’t need a poem, I can just say it to his face- _je t’aime_. I love you.”

“Bleh, gross. You’re gonna make me lose my appetite.” Plagg complained, tossing his cheese slice into his mouth. “...Almost.”

###### 

Yuugi and Anzu bound down the stairs into the kitchen of the bakery that made up the main floor of the Mutou Bakery, laughing about something on the latter’s Ladyblog. Yuugi’s grandpa offered two heart shaped candied apples, which they took gratefully.

“Thanks, Grandpa!” Yuugi said as he passed, waving goodbye as the two left the bakery. They made their way to a little park close by, where there was a mailbox that the two approached.

“Come on, Yuug! Do it before you change your mind!” Anzu encouraged the boy, who hesitated before hastily shoving the letter in the box. The duo cheered, hugging and then pulling apart as their phones chimed in unison.

“Atem? Since when did _he_ text _us_?” Anzu asked, the two opening the chats on their respective phones to see a picture of Ryuzaki down on one knee in a puddle of water, the necklace box out in offering, a chip bag plastered to one side of his face.

“What a bastard!” Yuugi gasped, eyes widening. “Oh, and I was the one who told him to do it! Ugh, if I had known it was Atem he was talking about I wouldn't have encouraged him!”

“Damn, I hope Ryo doesn’t do that to you.” Anzu said as she stared at the picture on her phone. Yuugi gasped in panic, and immediately began trying to pry open the mailbox. Anzu pulled him away, keeping a hand on his bicep reassuringly.

“I mean, don’t worry! He’s really nice, you know that. He’d never do something so rude.” She paused as she saw something in the sky, pointing at it. “What the hell is _that_?”

Whatever it was in the sky seemed to have noticed them, because it got a bit closer (it was a human, apparently) and prepared it’s bow, aiming for them. Yuugi began backing away, but Anzu wasn’t so lucky. She got hit with the arrow, which fizzled into the air as her lips turned black and a cruel expression was donned on her face. She snatched the candied apple from Yuugi’s hand, and then shoved both of them at him, where they stuck to his shirt.

“You’re not my best friend, you’re a joke! Ryo is going to _laugh_ at your lame attempt at poetry!” She exclaimed, turning and running of laughing cruelly. Yuugi, who had been too shocked to say or do anything to retaliate, immediately turned his gaze to whoever it was that had done that. 

“What did they do to her? Why?” He asked quietly as he examined the flying archer. His eyes widened as he noticed the very familiar necklace that they were wearing, and gasped. “It’s Ryuzaki! He’s been akumatized, I have to stop him!”

He immediately ran into the park, making sure nobody was there before opening the bag he carried everywhere, Tikki flying out of it. 

“Ryuzaki’s been akumatized! Tikki, spots on!”

###### 

As Yuugi- now outfitted in his Ladybug suit- jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he spotted the akumatized villain, and immediately began to follow him as the flying villain began to head down towards something… or someone. Ladybug gasped as the villain aimed an arrow at Atem, the very person who had rejected Ryuzaki earlier, and as much as the hero wanted to just let the arrow hit Atem, he knew that wouldn’t be right, to just stand by and watch. So as the arrow was shot, Ladybug threw his yo-yo, the weapon hitting the arrow off track. 

“Stop it, Ryuzaki!” He cried, jumping and landing before the villain who scoffed in distated.

“I’m not Ryuzaki- I’m Gakkuri! And I won’t stop, because if I can’t have love then nobody can! They all must suffer like me!” The villain declared, reaching for an arrow.

“Okay, Gakkuri. I get it, okay? Atem totally rejected and humiliated you, but that doesn’t mean you have to take it out on everyone!”

“Oh yes I do!” Gakkuri replied, nocking the arrow in his bow. “And I won’t stop until everyone’s heart is crushed. Say goodbye to your loved ones, Ladybug, because from now on you’ll hate them!”

He began to shoot arrows at Ladybug, who immediately began to dodge them. He then fell off the roof, but managed to catch himself by tossing his yo-yo at a gutter, the rope pulling tight as he hung upside down, now face-to-face with his heroic comrade.

“Falling for me already, lovebug?” Chat Noir asked with a smirk, reaching a hand out to help Ladybug down to stand on his baton with him. “I need to talk to you.”

“It’s going to have to wait, Chat. Gakkuri-”

Ladybug was shushed by Chat, who’s smirk fell to a more solemn expression.

“I swore to myself that I was going to tell you as soon as I saw you… Ladybug, I-” He was cut off when Ladybug yelled “look out!” and pushed him away, only to get hit by one of Gakkuri’s arrows. Chat’s eyes widened as he grabbed for his baton, watching helplessly as his love’s lips turned black.

“Ladybug!”

“Chat Noir… you’re so stupid, thinking you could ever have a chance with me. You’re _nothing_ , and I hate you, I utterly hate you!”

As she lunged for him, presumably to hurt him (more than her words already had), he yanked at his baton, and was sent plummeting towards the ground. He caught himself with the baton, and immediately began to make his escape from Ladybug.

###### 

As Chat deemed he was far enough away (just a couple of blocks, really) from Ladybug and Gakkuri, he entered the doors to the largest hotel in Domino, owned by Atem’s father, to see Atem, Kaiba, and a few other people from their class in the lobby, presumably hiding from Gakkuri as well. Atem jumped as he noticed Chat- he had been in a conversation with Kaiba- and frowned, probably about to throw one of his infamous hissy fits again.

“Chat Noir, it’s about damn time. Where’ve you been, and where’s Ladybug?” He asked in a rather accusatory tone, one hand on his hip. Chat sighed, then began to explain.

“Your classmate Ryuzaki’s been akumatized and turned into Gakkuri, and I don’t know what he’ll do if he finds you. As for Ladybug, I don’t know where he is, but he got hit by one of Gakkuri’s arrows and absolutely hates me now, but either way you’re in danger.”

“Me?” Atem scoffed, raising an eyebrow. “How could anyone have a vendetta against me? I’m perfect!”

“Maybe it’s because you’re really conceited?” The black-clad hero suggested under his breath, rolling his eyes as Atem spoke again.

“Or maybe it’s because of this- everyone would love to get their hands on it.” The tanned boy said, pointing to a poster of Ryo. Chat recognized it- it was the thing Atem had made him sign earlier. “That’s Ryo, a super hot, super rich guy in my class who’s totally in love with me.”

 _Not really_ , thought Chat sourly as he stared at the poster, wondering if he could get away with using his Cataclysm on it. He didn’t get much chance to delve into that train of thought, however, because one of the students- he couldn’t tell who it was, although it did sound like Jounouchi- yelled “it’s alive!” as the poster seemingly began to ‘walk’ into the hotel. Gakkuri emerged from behind the frame, and began firing arrows. Chat hit and deflected the ones aimed at him, and then grabbed Atem and pulled him with as he began to make a run for it.

“Father!” Atem cried in protest, being the daddy’s boy he was, but ran when Chat yelled at him to. The cat hero was about to follow suit when Ladybug dropped down in front of him, yo-yo spinning.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the pathetic kitty cat.” Ladybug sneered, either missing Chat’s slight wince or choosing not to comment on it.

“I don’t want to fight you, lovebug.”

“Ugh, that’s such a revolting pet name. I don’t like you, stop calling me such stupid things.”

Ladybug stopped spinning his yo-yo and flung it at Chat, who jumped up to dodge it and extended his baton to launch himself up on the roof to run away again. Ladybug pursued, and Chat turned to face him.

“Why are you so full of hate, Ladybug?” He asked desperately, knocking away yo-yo strikes as best as he could.

“Because hate conquers all!”

“And that’s where you’re wrong, my love. Hate isn’t what conquers all- love it!”

He gasped as he realized something, remembering his literature lesson from earlier… oh how useful it was now!

“You’re just buying time- fight me, coward!” Ladybug yelled, throwing his yo-yo at Chat, who jumped away from the yo-yo and then began to move closer.

“Oh, I’ll do better than that. Come here, bug- let me have just one little kiss~.” Chat crooned, darting in for a kiss but missing as Ladybug dodged and began running away.

“Come here, lovebug!” He called after, immediately beginning to chase. He managed to pin Ladybug at a corner, but as he leaned in for a kiss one of Gakkuri’s arrows was shot in between them, and Chat leapt away in panic. As Ladybug jumped to join Gakkuri at the fountain in the park they were now in, Chat jumped down, hiding behind a tree.

“How are you gonna fight us both, idiot cat?” Ladybug asked loudly, activating his lucky charm. A candy apple fell into his hands, and he seemingly realized that he could use it to trip Chat up. “Oh come out now, kitty, I have a little surprise for you!” 

Chat did just that, coming for Ladybug with his baton raised and ready to fight. As Ladybug threw his candied apple at him, surely to try and get it stuck to him, Chat grabbed for it, successfully obtaining it and quickly formulating a plan. He tossed the treat at Gakurri’s hair, successfully getting it stuck. The villain grabbed it off and then grabbed an arrow, prepared to shoot it at Chat, but his now sticky hand got stuck.

“And now for my lovebug!” Chat exclaimed, turning to Ladybug, who was coming at him with his yo-yo spinning. Chat quickly knocked it away, and managed to tackle him to the ground, rolling so that Ladybug was above him. He grabbed Ladybug’s face with one hand, pulling it down to meet his.

And they kissed.

Chat’s eyes closed halfway as his lips met Ladybug’s, and it almost physically pained him when he noticed the black had faded from his partner’s lips and he pushed Ladybug away. Ladybug looked around in confusion, but nonetheless got up and helped Chat up as well, who promptly launched himself at Gakkuri, aiming for the quiver, and as his hand landed on Gakkuri’s quiver and dissolved it, the other managed to snatch the necklace from around his neck.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, lovebug!” He exclaimed, throwing the necklace to Ladybug, who said “oops” as he pulled at the necklace, snapping it apart. An akuma flew out of it, and Ladybug purified it, sending a wave of purification magic throughout the city to fix the damage done by the akuma. Ladybug and Chat did their typical fist bump, but then as Ladybug turned to leave Chat grabbed his arm.

“Wait, Ladybug! I have to tell you something. First, I’m sorry, and second, I really, really-”

He was cut off by a beeping noise from Ladybug’s Miraculous, and the bug-themed hero pulled away apologetically.

“Sorry, Chat, but I really have to go. I’m about to transform back and really, I don’t think you’d want to see that.” He said, turning and using his yo-yo to swing away, leaving Chat standing there. He sighed.

###### 

As Yuugi and Tikki watched, the mailman who was currently at the part where Yuugi had put his love letter in the mailbox opened the box, a whole bunch of letters falling out as he did.

“Hey, Yuugi! There’s your chance to get your card back!” The kwami chirped, tilting her head in confusion as Yuugi shook his head.

“That was before… But now, I’m not really sure. The only way for Ryo to ever acknowledge me is to approach him. I gotta tell him the truth!” He replied, determination sparkling in his amethyst eyes. Tikki giggled, nodding.

“This _is_ a big day!”

###### 

Ryo sighed in defeat, walking over to his bed and laying down. Plagg was laughing at him and at his misfortune today, clearly not giving a damn about Ryo’s feelings.

“I can’t believe all the horrible things Ladybug said to you today! Charming and thoughtful my ass!” The kwami snickered.

“You think it’s funny?” Ryo asked, turning away from Plagg. The kwami rolled his eyes, eating the piece of Camembert in his little paws before flitting through the letters.

“What’s the big deal, you’ve got so many cards from these fans of yours, so take your pick!” He said, picking up a heart shaped one and tossing it to Ryo, who rolled his eyes and began skimming the letter.

“Woah!” He said, sitting upright and rereading the poem. “This is a response to my poem… but I threw that away! _Your hair is like the winter snow and your eyes are emerald green, I see you and wonder what you really think and dream. Yes, I will be your Valentine, our love is oh so true, together for forever, my heart belongs to you_.” 

Ryo gasped as Plagg gagged, clearly disgusted at the sickeningly sweet words. He expressed such, rolling his eyes.

“It isn’t signed though…” Ryo said, frowning. A ladybug landed on the card, to his surprise, and he followed it to the window as it flew away. “Do you think it could have come from Ladybug?” He asked, leaning against the window with a soft smile.

“Oh, please.”

###### 

Anzu was pacing around Yuugi’s room with an exasperated expression on her face as she talked to her friend. There happened to be a problem right then and there- Yuugi couldn’t remember for the life of him if he had signed his letter.

“The hell you mean, you don’t remember? Did you sign the card or not?”

“I don’t know, honest! The ladybug came along while I was writing, and then you went on about your blog, and then I can’t remember!” Yuugi replied, shrugging helplessly as he toyed with a chunk of his blond bangs. Anzu laughed, pausing in her pacing.

“I can’t believe you! You didn’t even sign it! I love you and all, Yuugi, but you seriously bug out, you know that?”

As they both laughed, neither noticed the ladybug flying right outside the window.


End file.
